


The boys of the summer

by Mrs_lopez



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Credit to don Henley-idea from the boys of summer, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Past Love, more tags to be add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_lopez/pseuds/Mrs_lopez
Summary: ..the moment as beautiful as always making my heart warm at such a view infront of me..





	The boys of the summer

The beach is empty just one or another are seen lay down on the warm sand looking as the sun goes down alone,the warm air is now getting kinda chilly meaning the summer is almost gone.

I pass by an Empty lake a very special lake for me if you ask there is were we share our first kiss,the first almost innocent touches.

I drive by your house I Don't really if know you're home or not but I was proven that you are I can see you,Your brown skin shining in the sun.  
You got your hair combed back  
And your sunglasses on, baby all dressed up ready to head out.

I can tell you my love for you still strong.

After all the hot boys of the summer are gone.

I never will forget those nights we share on your beach house.  
I wonder if it was a dream.  
But it can't be because I Remember how you made me crazy and Remember how I made you scream.

I don't understand what happened to our love still today.

But, I swear , I'm gonna get you back and I'm gonna show you what I'm made of.

I can see you, Your brown skin shining in the sun.I see you walking real slow out of your house

 _Are you sneaking out like you used to when you were with me_?

you're smiling at everyone you pass by that smile I fall in love for and still is strong for you.

  
Earlier Out on the road today I saw a Deadhead sticker on a Cadillac.

  
It was yours the one I give you on our sixth month anniversary.

  
A little voice inside my head said

"Don't look back, you can never look back."

I thought I knew what love was.

What did I know?

Those days are gone forever.  
I should just let 'em go, but  
I just can't.

  
I follow you when you stop just blocks away from your house on. The beach house.

  
Your brown skin shining in the sun.

  
You took that black thight tank top off and play radio on playing you favorite song the song we played when we did it for the first time a special night for you.right baby?

My heart is pumping hard at just such memories of that night.  
Your brown skin shining in the sun.You got that hair slicked back,  
And those Wayfarers on as you lay down and take on the moment as beautiful as always making my heart warm at such a view infront of me..

the sun went down and darkness arrive,you stand up and turn the radio off I could swear I saw you rubbing your eyes.

_  
Were you crying?_

_  
Was it for me?_

  
I follow you so I can make sure you made it back safely after that I decide to head back to the empty roads all the way to the other side of town going to home..but I can't tell you I won't be able to sleep tonight..

After all the boys of summer are gone.


End file.
